


Passionately

by Sumilacra



Category: Banana Bus Squad, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Husbands, M/M, Married Characters, Married Sex, Mild Sexual Content, Poetic, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumilacra/pseuds/Sumilacra
Summary: John and Jaren have sex for the first time after being married,  what else can be said?Takes form as some sort of poem(?)
Relationships: John | KryozGaming/Jaren Smith
Kudos: 42





	Passionately

The moment was blissful if you asked John.  
The moment was beautiful if you asked Smitty.  
The loving touches accompanying heated breaths.  
Their souls started swimming connecting every thread with the other.

John pushing every single emotion into Smitty.  
He held onto his whimpering husband hoping to reassure how strong he is.  
He showed his love how far he'd go to make sure he didn't hurt him.  
Feeling the scratches the smaller one caused on his bare back, he held him tighter.  
Whispering sweet nothings into Smit's ears to relax the other.

Jaren threaded his fingers in his lovers blonde hair to stare into those blue eyes.  
Showing he is willing to go through whatever hardship he faces.  
Showing he will carry whatever burden his husband held.   
He tug at the others skin when things went rough with scattered breathing.  
The feeling of his soul sewing tightly around the other.

Both of them never wanted to let the other go.  
How much they can take.  
How much they can give.  
How far they are willing to go for each other.

The moment had been blissful.  
The moment had been beautiful.  
The moment had been shared with two souls now bound together.

**Author's Note:**

> This originally was for two OC characters that basically were shaped from John and Jaren. Of course they are named differently and different personalities sort of.


End file.
